<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by hiiimaugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090462">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust'>hiiimaugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double the Deputies Double the Fun, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or as I like to call it Day Shift gets involved, i don't know where i'm going with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Rook, newbie deputy, has hidden her status as an Omega since she was a child. When the Project at Eden's Gate discovers her deception, they reveal her strange childhood connection to Jacob. Now captured, drugged, and off suppressants, she begins a different sort of fight against the cult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937704">Hidden Omega</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny">Wealthywetsunny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written A/O/B before but I've read enough of it, including some that is surprising wholesome? So I wanted to try it out. I don't know where I'm going with this but this is inspired mostly by Hidden Omega, a triplet of stand alone stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook woke up in a bed, in a quiet place. The near silence of the room grated on her, after weeks in the warzone that Hope County morphed into. Even the smells felt somehow both foreign and homey. Light spilled through cracks in a boarded up window, so her brain at least registered that she was above ground.  She smelled her own blood under the strange smells. Someone sliced into her upper arm while she was in the Bliss and…<i>and</i>...<i>and</i>.</p><p>She started panicking, her Bliss idled brain barely registering what was happening. Acting out of instinct, she tried to pull her scent in. Instead, it pushed out, sour and tinged with an unpleasant edge. Her heart raced like she chugged too much coffee as the realization hit her.</p><p>Her <i>implant</i>. They removed her fucking suppressant implant.</p><p>"Hush, Omega. You're alright." Joseph stood, placing his rosary on a small table. That unfamiliar but homey smell floated into her nose. The comforting smell clashed with the Alpha authority in his voice. His hand caressed her hair. "Shhh."</p><p>The authority in his voice made any verbal protest turn into a soft sob. She wanted to say something about the violation or that she had a name or even deny her designation. Instead, she flinched away and curled in on herself.</p><p>"Oh, child." Joseph sat down on the bed but refrained from touching her again. "What were they thinking, putting you on the front lines?"</p><p>"They didn't know. No one knows. There are <i>laws</i>. I never had to disclose it." The stitches in her arm burned as she tried to move out of the bed. Instead, she bumped into a wall. "Where am I?"</p><p>"Don't worry. You're somewhere safe."</p><p>Even her constantly supressed and inexperienced nose could tell he was trying to subdue her with his scent. Whatever suppressant remained her body helped her fight it. "Stop it," she whined softly.</p><p>His hands wrapped around her wrists, where her glands sat, dormant and flat. The gentle squeeze forced her to still. "Relax, my child. You're injured and need to rest to let the supressant leave your system. Extra adrenaline is dangerous."</p><p>Rook <i>growled</i>. Being trapped on a bed with a manipulative Alpha apparently brought out the worst of her instincts. Her attempt at kicking him was met with one hand grasping her ankle.</p><p>"I said <i>Relax</i>." His scent went from false comforting to harsh. "If you can't control your wrath, I'll send for Jacob. His methods are far harsher."</p><p>Rook already knew that the government suspected that both Jacob and Joseph were Alphas to John and Faith's Betas. That's why she hadn't dared set foot in Jacob's territory. Even if Jacob Seed had been rumored to be some other designation, he intimidated her. So, instead, she bounced between the other territories. John managed cleanse her the 2nd night after this started. No one showed signs of knowing what she was then. The last thing she remembered, it was the second time they took her into the Bliss. Faith caressed her arm at one point. It must have been how they found the implant. That and fact that she hadn't had access to her special body wash in two weeks.</p><p>Rook began to shake violently. It might have been the lack of hormones or coming down from the Bliss, or fear. She didn't trust her own emotions in the moment. Another sob, louder than the first, ripped through her. It turned into a crying fit.</p><p>Joseph's hands left her extremities. At first, she expected him to force her face into his neck. Instead, she found herself resting with her head in his lap. She knew enough from the media to determine that this was a traditional parent-child posture, not a mate one. Joseph ran his fingers through her hair, making nonsense soothing noises.</p><p>Rook didn't know when the crying stopped, but as soon as it did, Joseph left the bed. "I'll leave you to rest, child. Faith will come help you when it's time for lunch." He casually picked up his rosary and then left. The door locked from the outside with an ominous click.</p><p>Instead of resting, her mind raced. Judging by log cabin vibe, her new prison had to be in the Seed Ranch. She considered taking it once, to get back the Rye plane. The place had been too well guarded for her to take by herself. Travelling with others left her too exposed so she'd decided to let it be. Dumb mistake, apparently.</p><p>By the time Faith appeared out of nowhere, Rook was just staring at the ceiling. Faith gently pulled her to her feet. "This must be a hard transition for you, Deputy. Joseph and Jacob have so much they need to teach you."</p><p>Rook shrugged and didn't bother with speaking. The warm water and fancy but unscented soap in the shower melted away weeks of dirt and blood. Faith helped her dress in typical Peggie clothes. Instead of jeans or work pants, she was given a long skirt and no shoes. A brief glance at her reflection showed eyes still hazed over by Bliss. It wasn't enough to see sparkles or butterflies. Logically, they meant to keep her docile until the suppressants vacated her system. Then, her own instincts would take over. Hopefully, someone would rescue her before then.</p><p>Faith led her down the stairs, practically skipping. Rook smelled Jacob before she saw him. Unlike Joseph, Jacob smelled familiar. She'd been suppressed and stressed the night of the botched arrest. Picking out individual scents had been impossible but now it was clear. Rook took a deep breath. It was nothing. It <i>had</i> to be nothing.</p><p>"Something wrong, pup? Don't lie to me." Jacob pushed his authority so hard, it felt like getting hit by a brick wall.</p><p>She staggered under the order and squeaked out, "Have we met?"</p><p>"You tell me, honey. If your nose is telling you something, you have to figure it out on your own." Something in his expression and scent told her he already knew, whatever it was. </p><p>Rook stood there, awkwardly. The world seemed to narrow to just the two of them. She tried to pick apart the scent, to get to the root of it. Finally, she pulled it out. A faint memory, from when she was maybe 10? Her stepfather, Mom's second mate. She didn't remember much about him, just that he went crazy and disappeared around the same time her mom lost a pregnancy. Her mom never took another mate and insisted Rook go on suppressants at 13. Jacob smelled like that Alpha.</p><p>"Melody, look at me."</p><p>The use of Rook's first name confirmed it. She flinched at what little memories she had came back. "You went off your suppressants and antipsychotics. Said you were going back to Georgia to find your brothers. Claimed there was  no point in staying married to an Omega who kept miscarrying while she had another kid with a Beta."</p><p>"I knew who you were the minute they called you Rook. Didn't think I would forget my mate's maiden name, would I?" Jacob gave her an unkind smile. "Come here, pup. Let me get a good look at you."</p><p>There was no kindness in his appraisal but also, thankfully, no lust. Rook didn't say a word as he looked her over. She could feel his disappointment.</p><p>"You know, I almost legally adopted you but your bio dad wouldn't go for it. Kept sending his child support but never wanted to see you. Whatever happened to him?"</p><p>Rook shrugged. "I never met him. He died when I was sixteen."</p><p>"And your mom?"</p><p>"Still a VA nurse in the DC area. I thought John was some hot shot lawyer. Shouldn't you know this?"</p><p>"It's called getting confirmation, honey." He took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. "You used to call me Papa Jake or Alpha. You were such a sweet little girl. Wouldn't have expected you to be the type to play soldier. Of course, I didn't know you were going to be an Omega either. Might be a little bit older now, but it's my responsibility to train you up."</p><p>"Welcome home, child." The world exploded back into the Seed Ranch kitchen when Joseph spoke. "We should eat. It must have been awhile since you've had a good meal. I know the resistance struggles with their food supply."</p><p>"That's definitely your fault, you realize that, right?" She snapped. So much for the Bliss keeping her docile. "You're taking everything."</p><p>She was close enough to Jacob that he could put a hand on the back of her neck in warning. "That's back talk, young lady."</p><p>"I'm 26."</p><p>"Don't care. I'm the closet thing you have to a father and an Alpha. We're your family. You'll do as I say. Now, sit quietly and eat." The order, once again, felt like getting hit by a brick wall.</p><p>Rook didn't eat much, just enough to keep the command. Her portion had obviously been dosed with Bliss. The strange burnt but floral taste coated her mouth and muted her senses. The meal ended too slowly. By then, the shaking returned. She'd been warned by a doctor that if she ever wanted to remove the implant, she'd need low dose pills to ease the transition Unfortunately, any sort of suppressant would be impossible to obtain unless she escaped Hope County. At least the Bliss dulled the pain.</p><p>Jacob made a disapproving sound. "Do you need me to tuck you back into bed, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"Language," John and Joseph said in unison. Although John was allegedly a Beta, the sheer force behind the words made her flinch. She almost started crying again.</p><p>Jacob didn't acknowledge her discomfort but Joseph did. "I know your emotions are difficult, Melody. You've been on suppressants for a long time. This is basically a second puberty for you. Let us help. Your true needs have been neglected for too long."</p><p>"What happens if I go into heat?" She meant to sound snarky but she could feel the fear seeping out of her pores. "Isn't getting knocked up by your stepfather or his brother incest?"</p><p>"Oh, my dear sweet child. Do not worry." Joseph said. "The Lord will provide you with a mate when the time comes. Jacob, you should put her to bed before the Bliss knocks her out."</p><p>There was no room for an argument once Jacob's hand settled on her neck again. Rook was big for an Omega. That was how she passed for a Beta for so long. Jacob could still easily manhandle her. As the Bliss started to overtake her again, the suppressant withdrawals calmed. Her vision sparkled and blurred.</p><p>Jacob doesn't actually tuck her in, thank goodness. He rather unceremoniously pushed her into the room and closed the door between them. "You'll accept your purpose or I'll convince Joseph to let me kill you," he said as he locked the door.</p><p>Judging by the smells, this room belonged to Joseph normally. She hated it. Even on suppressants, being around Alphas unsettled her. She found a spot of wall facing the door and sat on the floor. Denying herself comfort and the urge to nest would have to be her protest. The Bliss would leave her system eventually. She kept an eye on the door until the Bliss fully took her, dragging her into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bliss gave her a vision, not of nuclear war or a peaceful field of jackalopes, but of her childhood. An old song she couldn't place played faintly in the background. Jacob was only 22 when he came into their lives, and almost a decade younger than her mom. She liked him. He started out with subletting their spare bedroom, to be near the hospital where he got treatment. According to her mom, they became mates when a pharmacy messed up a suppressant prescription and one thing led to another. Back in those days, implants hadn't been a thing.</p><p>Her brain couldn't process if it was memories, a dream, or hallucination. It came in flashes. Miranda, her mother, changing bandages on his arms. Jacob softly explained that his scars and wounds were nothing to fear. The days he dropped her off at school. The wedding, her asking him to adopt her, her mom in and out of doctor's offices. None of them seem to be in order. Even the day Jacob left on one last tour of duty.</p><p>The last vision wasn't a flash.</p><p>It still had the glitter and haze of the Bliss around the edges, but she was sitting on a bed in the apartment they lived in when she was ten. Money was tight after Jacob's last tour of duty and they found out he wouldn't be in the military anymore.</p><p>Mom and Papa Jake were yelling in the living room. This place only had one bedroom. She normally slept on the pullout in the living room, but today her parents were fighting. The bedroom was oddly empty. She wrapped herself up in one of the blankets, trying to block out the sound.</p><p>"We <i>need</i> to go to Georgia. I need to find my brothers."</p><p>"We don't have that kind of money, Jacob. 
You need to stay in therapy and find different work while I finish my degree. My parents are getting old enough that they can't help support us anymore."</p><p>"You see what's happening in the world, Miranda. It's going to hell and I need my family. All of it. You, the kid, and my brothers. That's why we need that worthless Beta ex boyfriend of yours to sign off on turning Melody into a Seed."</p><p>"You're paranoid, Jacob. The world is fine. I understand wanting to find your brothers but it's not the right time. And you know Peter is trying to do the right thing. We need his money more than you need legal rights."</p><p>"I'm the Alpha here, Miranda. We're going."</p><p>"No, Jake. We're not. Any order you try to give me can and will be overrode by my instincts to protect my daughter."</p><p>"Fine, I'll come get you when you're ready to listen." The front door opened and slammed shut again.</p><p>Miranda came into the bedroom with a red cheek and tear streaks down her face. "It's okay, baby. He forgot to take his pills. He might have to spend some time in the hospital again, but we'll be fine. He'll be back soon."</p><p>Jacob never returned.</p>
<hr/><p>As Rook came out of the Bliss, she wondered how she'd forgotten him. Even if this particular memory was faked or embellished by Bliss, he was in and out of their lives for 6 years. She's forgotten everything besides his smell. She gasped for breath, feeling stiff and cold from sleeping on the floor.</p><p>"We gave you access to a bed, darling." John entered the room as she woke. He wore no shirt, but his pajama bottoms had to be the fanciest things she'd ever seen. "Joseph and I were talking about you last. I was under the impression your sin was Wrath. He thinks it's Pride. He may be right."</p><p>Rook snorted. "I'm not in the habit of making myself vulnerable around Alphas."</p><p>"What about a Beta?" He sat opposite her and set the tray down. "Please, eat, Deputy. You'll need your strength up for your confession."</p><p>This close and alone, Rook confirmed that John was, indeed, a Beta. He smelled a lot like Joseph, but flat. The food, french toast with spiced applesauce and powdered sugar, a sliced apple, and a side of bacon. Steam rolled off a cup of tea that smelled suspiciously like Bliss. French toast with applesauce happened to be one of her favorite meals. How did he now? Her stomach rolled, no appetite to be found.</p><p>"Melody, my dear." John reached forward to push some hair out of her face, twirling it around his finger. "Are you alright? You seem to be a world away."</p><p>"You wouldn't understand this, but suppressant withdrawals are the worst," she partially lied. In truth, it was only partly the problem. Something told her John was trying to <i>court</i> her. He brought her favorite breakfast. Called her pet names. Had her in his home instead of tied to chair in his bunker.</p><p>"I may be a Beta but I'm not inexperienced, darling. Many members have gone through withdrawals in order to convert. I can help you, darling. All you need to do is say yes." He continued playing with her hair. "It's important that Omegas aren't too stressed, since it can affect your cycle."</p><p>Rook snorted. "You're still going to tattoo my sins into my skin and peel them away."</p><p>"Your sin is deep and you have more to Atone for than the average person." His hand travelled from her hair to her collarbone. "I want to help, darling, in so many ways. We will march through Eden's Gate together."</p><p>"That's funny, because it doesn't seem like it. First you threatened to bury me under that ridiculous sign of yours and then you nearly drowned me during your fucking Cleansing." She wanted to push him or maybe throw the tea all over him but she had no energy. "I'm not interested in salvation."</p><p>"So you would damn me to the fires of the Collapse along with you, Deputy? I'm hurt." He got out of her face and put some of the french toast on a plastic fork. "Come on, Omega. Just a few bites. Once you eat, you can go back to sleep. Joseph wants me to be careful with you."</p><p>"Jacob threatened to kill me last night. I'm starting to think Joseph is the only one of you who fucking wants me alive."</p><p>John put the fork down and got into her personal space again. His hand started playing with the hem of the cult sweater Faith gave her last night. "I want you alive, Deputy. I need you alive. My salvation depends on yours now. I have to love you. I have to be here for your next heat."</p><p>Instinct kicked in. Rook reached for the mug of Bliss tea and splashed it across both of them. Most of it hit John's chest. "Fuck you."</p><p>John grabbed her wrist almost instantly. He squeezed painfully. The mug fell to the floor, breaking into a few pieces. An unsettling smirk came across his face. "There's that Wrath, Deputy."</p><p>Rook pushed her scent out, voluntarily, for the first time in her in life. She knew it would have minimal affect on John but it was worth an attempt. "I'm not interested in you. I'm not interested in anyone."</p><p>He changed his grip on her wrist to something gentle. His other hand caressed her cheek. It was as if the heat of the tea didn't bother him. "You will be. You'll go into heat and I will be there."</p><p>Rook didn't speak but her thoughts raced. She'd been on suppressants for over a decade. She never even experienced a period, let alone a heat. She already had some faint cramping,  among the rest of the suppressant withdrawal symptoms. She shook and tried not to cry. A sudden fear of her own body hit her. </p><p>They heard someone on the stairs and John took his hands off her and stood. The door opened and Joseph appeared. "John, what are you doing to our Omega?"</p><p>Rook didn't know what to process first, and could barely register what John and Joseph were saying. Eventually, John left. Joseph sat down opposite her on the floor, pushing his scent around her. "Hello, child. It looks like you've hurt your hand."</p><p>"Tell John he has a strange definition of courtship." Rook tried to stay light but she knew her lack of control over her scent betrayed it.</p><p>"You're frightened of John." Joseph nearly pulled her into his lap and held their foreheads together. "John means well, I promise, but let me help you calm down. Match your breathing to mine, child. Take in my scent. I'm here."</p><p>"I'm not a child." The scent helped relax her but she still wanted to fight it.</p><p>Joseph softly rocked her. "In some ways, you are. But you don't need an explanation of long term suppressant use, mental illness, and age regression right now. Let's bandage your hand."</p><p>"It's hot water. It doesn't even hurt." Her legs started shaking the second she stood. Joseph, gentle, attentive, helped her down the stairs and onto the sofa. He came back with a first aid kit. Everything he did lacked the edge she was used to seeing in Alphas. She let him, already exhausted just from going down the stairs.</p><p>Joseph radioed for someone to take them to the island compound right as John came down from his own bedroom. "Deputy, what are you doing down here?"</p><p>"Melody is going to my compound to speak with Sunny about her withdrawal symptoms and when we  can expect her heat," Joseph explained. "As soon as it's safe for her to undergo Atonement, I'll return her to you."</p><p>"But Joseph--" John started.</p><p>"Omegas are rare, John. We have to be careful with Melody. We can't have a repeat of what happened with Bailey."</p><p>"Bailey? She's an Omega?" Rook asked. "Little Bailey Greene? My first scene here was her suicide attempt. She's still in the children's hospital in Missoula."</p><p>"Yes. Bailey is a sweet girl. Her parents attempted to have her discharged before the Reaping but I think she's in the care of the state for now."</p><p>"What the hell do you do a 14 year old to make her want to remove her own uterus?"</p><p>Joseph sighed at the language. "I don't know what made her want to do something that drastic but her parents expressed some concern that she might have been a lesbian."</p><p>Rook blinked. "Why am I surprised you practice conversion therapy?"</p><p>"What happened to Bailey is unfortunate, but unintended." Joseph gave her a sad smile. "If we could get her out of the hospital, we would treat her differently. There's nothing we can do about it now." A few cult trucks appeared. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to continue this conversation. You have a medical appointment to get to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cult's best medical professional ended up being a Nurse Practitioner that went wherever she was needed on any given day. That day, she was in Jacob's territory, all the way at the veterans' center. Rook was pretty sure the place would give her nightmares. Resistance Alphas and Betas, crammed into cages, smelling of fear and hunger and their own waste. Her flight instincts nearly went to overdrive. <i>This is A Bad Place</i>, her brain offered uselessly. <i>Run, run, run. Run back to your nest.</i> She didn't even have a nest to run to, for fuck's sake.</p><p>Joseph tucked her into his side. "Shush, Omega, you'll understand why the Lord demands we train our fighters this way soon." His own scent washed over her. It did nothing to mask the stench of misery. Still, she turned her head into his armpit and let him guide her through the building.</p><p>As they walked through the building, Rook picked up the smell of Staci Pratt. More importantly, she picked up unsuppressed mated <i>Omega</i> Staci Pratt. Her panic spiked. Male Omegas were rare. Fantasy media loved to say they were basically intersex but Rook had never knowingly met one. She would have never expected it from Staci. He was over 6 foot, an infamous flirt, and a skilled cop. With them both unsuppressed, his usually faint smell morphed into something she could name. Mostly peaches, but there was also the undercurrent of his new mate.</p><p>The only relief she could find was that that mate scent wasn't Jacob. Despite smelling Staci, Joseph didn't allow her to see her former co-worker. Instead, she was brought to the nurse, one of the only people who didn't smell distressed or injured. Joseph left them, but Rook heard the door lock behind them nonetheless.</p><p>"My name is Sunny," the nurse said, tapping the outdated exam table. "Take a seat. We'll start with a few questions."</p><p>She sat on the edge of the table and crossed one of her arms.  "Okay."</p><p>"Name and date of birth?"</p><p>"Melody Finley Rook, November 25th 1991."</p><p>"And you're an unmated Omega, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." She hated how exposed she felt. Of course a medical professional would need to know. The endocrinologist in Missoula who put in the implant knew, her doctors from before this knew, even the rare emergency room visit resulted in people knowing.</p><p>"There's nothing to be nervous about, Deputy. Just treat this like a normal doctor's appointment. Ignore the world outside, if you can."</p><p>Rook nodded.</p><p>"When did you have your last heat?"</p><p>"I haven't. I went on puberty blockers when I was young and then switched to a suppressant implant as soon as I aged out of pediatrics."</p><p>Sunny looked surprised. "And you have no shame in those decisions, in denying how the Lord created you?"</p><p>"Well, the blockers weren't my choice, it was my mom's and it was just the easiest thing to do to switch to an implant."</p><p>"And how old were you when you imprinted on Brother Jacob?" Sunny asked.</p><p>"Excuse me?" The question had been spoken casually, so matter of factly, as if it wouldn't have crossed Sunny's mind that Rook had no idea what that meant.</p><p>"I understand that something like imprinting is both rare, personal, and stigmatized, but I need as much information as possible."</p><p>"No, I mean what the fuck do you mean by <i>imprint</i> and Jacob? What is this, a bad teenage paranormal novel?"</p><p>"Oh no, Deputy, it's not romantic." Sunny patted her knee. "It's when a child who could potentially be an Omega doesn't have an Alpha parent so they create a false familial relationship with the first Alpha they spend a lot of time with. Brother Jacob expressed concern about your bond after Faith discovered you were not a Beta. I was just talking to him about the possibility."</p><p>"I barely remember Jacob. How could that have happened? I think I would have remembered something that weird."</p><p>Sunny kept her smile soft. "Like I said, it's a stigmatized phenomenon. I wouldn't be surprised if it's why your mom refused to join him in Georgia. The details are something you'll need to ask Brother Jacob about when he's not busy." Sunny scooted back on her stool and grabbed a hospital gown. "Now that's out of the way, I need to do a full exam, including a pelvic. I also want to give you some iv fluids, and a sedative since you look like you need some Bliss free rest."</p><p>With the door locked from the outside and the window bared, Rook knew she had no option but to comply. She changed, underwent the embarrassment and discomfort of the exam, and then Sunny knocked on the door. "I need iv fluids and some comfortable bedding for Deputy Rook."</p><p>The door didn't unlock but Rook heard Jacob on the other side of the door. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"Her heart rate and blood pressure are high. I'm putting her on bedrest for a few days, while the suppressants leave her system. She'll be safest near you, Brother Jacob. Can you please have one of your men get what I need?"</p><p>"Send her to Joseph or John. She can't stay here."</p><p>Sunny sighed. "Jacob, you know she needs you. She's fragile right now and the Imprint--"</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about the Imprint. She's a liability here. I'm already trying to deal with Peaches, whose mate went missing last night. I don't need another needy Omega."</p><p>"Who's Deputy Pratt's mate anyway?"</p><p>"Pine, one of the day shift Deputies. We're trying to use him to track down the Whitetails. They recently took the lumber mill and killed Cook, but we lost track of him."</p><p>Rook didn't mean to say it out loud but she squeaked, "Owen and Staci are mates? Wait, no that's not the important thing here. Oh my god, Owen's alive." It explained so much. Owen Pine was the other Probie. Unlike Rook, who had no police training before joining the force and a degree in communications, Owen was ex military, and in his early 30's.  Owen had offered to switch shifts the night of the arrest because the idea of flying gave Rook goosebumps. Unfortunately, Burke vetoed the idea. </p><p>Pine was her way out. If Pine was in this region, she should be too. Jacob, on the other hand, already seemed determined to hand her off to his brothers. "Just let her stay to get some fluids in. Two bags won't even take 2 hours. I don't understand why you want to ignore who she is to you. At least help her as <i>an</i> Alpha, if not her parental figure."
</p><p>The door  unlocked and opened. Jacob came in. "Alright, honey, what's going on?"</p><p>"I imprinted on you when I was like 4 or some bullshit," she answered. "And Joseph thinks my development was delayed and I need to be treated like a child."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. He's been talking about you and your mom for years." He sat on the stool. "You're a pathetic little thing, aren't you?"</p><p>"I can't argue that I look like shit and I don't fight well but I'm not exactly little. My BMI is 27."</p><p>"You weren't this mouthy as a kid." He sighed. "You can stay if you tell me everything you know about Pine. Peaches can't, because of mate shit."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Jacob looked at Sunny. "You can get what she needs, but we're leaving her in isolation while you get it. I don't want her getting too comfortable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his initial assertion that she wasn't supposed to get comfortable, Jacob had a hard time letting Rook go. Rook expected Jacob to ship her off as soon Sunny cleared her to return to John for Atonement and he realized her knowledge of Deputy Pine didn't go beyond 'retired Marine'. Instead, Rook remained confined to the private medical room she had her examination in. Not that her stepfather doted on her or anything. Quiet cruelty seemed to be the name of the game.</p><p>Her Omega instincts were kicking in but she still only had one pillow and a thin blanket. Sunny's repeated requests that Rook be provided with nesting material were blatantly ignored.  The room had the exam table for a bed and a small barred window. It wasn't even on the first floor of the building.</p><p>Her meals were delivered by a rotating cast of Beta Chosen, but they weren't allowed to speak to her. Her food always came to her cooked but she swore it smelled like the rest of the prisoners ate raw meat. The meal was always the same thing, three times a day, an unseasoned mix of ground meat, apples, veggies, and grain. Her complete lack of appetite helped with her decision to hunger strike. Not that she was trying to get Jacob's attention or anything. It was just the only surefire way to prevent her Heat.</p><p>One morning, while she was lying on the floor, soaking up heat from the late summer sun, she heard Joseph and Jacob arguing in the hall. "Jacob, this is getting out of hand. You need to fully accept her as your daughter."</p><p>"She's fine," Jacob answered flatly. "We're fine."</p><p>"We can both smell that she's not." The door unlocked and opened. "Hello, my child. I've been told you're not eating."</p><p>She attempted to ignore the Alphas by closing her eyes.</p><p>"Answer him, Melody," Jacob growled.</p><p>"You're not my real dad," she replied without opening her eyes. "Would you mind moving? You're blocking what little warmth I get from the window."</p><p>"You're being absurd, Melody. You're a part of this family." Joseph knelt beside her and put his hand on her forehead. "Open your eyes. Let us help you."</p><p>She opened her eyes. "Fuck you."</p><p>"You're making yourself sick, child." Joseph hand brushed against her forehead. "At this rate, you're going to affect your fertility and maybe even die."</p><p>If she wasn't on the floor, she would have shrugged. "Jacob said he'd kill me if I didn't accept my role here. Figure this will save him  from getting his hands dirty."</p><p>Joseph looked like he was getting a headache, despite his ridiculous yellow-lensed glasses. "Jacob, I told you. The Lord knew what he was doing when He let her Imprint on you all those years ago."</p><p>"You know I don't put much value on the religious side of the Project, Joe. If the kid wants to die, I'm not going to stop her."</p><p>"Jacob, I know you can control her. The Imprint doesn't make either of you weak."</p><p>"If you want her alive, take her yourself or send her to John, Joe," Jacob said. "I don't have the time to fucking deal with her. This location is for preparing an army, not nesting unmated Omegas. She's a liability. I can't even let the Alphas among my men on this floor. They'll get distracted."</p><p>"Let her out, learn how we operate, and get close to a few of the men. She's not going to find a mate if you don't allow your men to court her."</p><p>Rook kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Not interested in being courted by Jacob's men," she said. "I appreciate the offer of having access to Eden's Gate's best Alphas, but I prefer men who shower." It was true she needed to be here, in case Pine came back, but she didn't want to be here if it meant being courted.</p><p>"I don't want another repeat of what happened to the Greene girl," Joseph said. "Melody, my child, you have to take care of yourself. Your life isn't completely yours. You have a purpose in the Garden."</p><p>"I thought I was the snake in the garden or some shit like that."</p><p>"I was mistaken. The Lord wasn't clear about which Deputy would be the true problem."</p><p>"Glad you know Deputy Pine has been promoted to Chief Troublemaker while I've been demoted to Talking Incubator for the first man to knot me," she snorted. "We've established that I'm both weak willed and physically weak. Can you leave me to slowly die now? That's your standard practice."</p><p>Joseph looked frustrated. "You're both going to continue to deny the Imprint, then?" When neither answered, he sighed, a long suffering sort of sound. "Fine. We can transfer her to John's care for the time being. You can make the arrangements while I try to get her to eat something." </p><p>Jacob left with a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "Don't fucking baby her, Joe."</p><p>Joseph grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the exam table turned bed. "I think you've proven you're not weak willed, Melody. You are the most stubborn Omega--no person in general--I have ever met. You need to let go of your pride." He grabbed the bowl of slop and put a small bit on the end of the spoon. "Humor me for once, Deputy. A few small bites is all it'll take and we can be on our way."</p><p>She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the unexpected frustration in Joseph's expression brought out some pity. She opened her mouth a little. "Okay," she whispered.</p><p>Joseph schooled the surprise from his features in a blink. "Thank you, child." He fed her slowly. He started with a quick prayer, and the gave her small bites of mush.</p><p>Jacob appeared in the doorway after about ten minutes and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Joseph, leave her alone for a second." His expression was as unreadable as ever.</p><p>Joseph must have seen and smelled something from Jacob that she couldn't. He put the bowl down, and pressed their foreheads together. "Brother, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Faith's body was just found floating in the pond near her Gate. It looks like Deputy Pine got to her. We've lost what little hold we were gaining back after capturing this one." Jacob motioned to Rook.</p><p>Rook's stomach dropped. The food suddenly wasn't sitting so well. She wasn't sure what Faith's death would mean in the long run but it couldn't be a good thing.</p><p>Joseph suddenly looked his age and painfully sad. "I'm going to need to record an eulogy. You'll have to send Melody to John without me." He clapped Jacob on the shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>John didn't seem affected by Faith's death, even though the Father's eulogy played over the radio. When some of Jacob's men dropped her off at the ranch, John was smiling. "Melody, it's wonderful to have you back home. You'll love what I've done to your room."</p><p>Rook didn't say anything and neither did the men. The radio called the men back to Jacob for some maneuver involving Owen. Rook rocked back on her heels, standing awkwardly on the porch.</p><p>John closed the space between them and took a piece of her greasy hair in-between his fingers. "Melody, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Your sister is dead," she whispered.</p><p>"I heard, but there's no point in lingering in grief." John's unsettling smile didn't waver. "Let's get you into a warm bath, Omega. Jacob has been neglecting you."</p><p>Rook can't bring herself to complain that she's naked in front of him. The warm water soaked into her aching bones and eased the cramping in her abdomen. John scrubbed her scalp and then her skin, avoiding her breasts and her privates. He kept it gentle and didn't <i>smell<i> lustful. The water swirled with dirt by the time he pulled the plug.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>John offered her clothes after drying her body with a soft towel and sloppily wrapping up her hair. It wasn't the cult uniform she'd been wearing while with Jacob. Everything felt like soft cotton. He helped her into a new oversized hoodie and shorts. John pulled off the tags with a surprising amount of force. "John, where did you get all this?"</p><p>"I took a day off and flew to Missoula to pick up some things. I even had someone deep clean Joseph's room so it would be a blank slate for your nest. I'm not sure if I picked colors you like. I couldn't find anything about colors on your social media."</p><p>Fuck, he monitoring her socials in order to court her. Talk about twisted. "I thought you weren't allowed on social media," she mumbled. "No one in Hope County has had access to the internet since those  video bloggers showed up. My socials aren't even up to date."</p><p>"You haven't opened up to me, Deputy. What else was I supposed to do?" He took her hand and pulled her towards Joseph's bedroom. "Rest, darling, while I make you some soup." He kissed her cheek and went back down the stairs.</p><p>Rook opened the door slowly. She expected a red tinted torture chamber and held her breath. Instead, it was a sea of vintage-inspired furniture and pastels, as if a fart got stuck sidewise in John's brain and he decided Omega meant girly. She groaned at the bassinet too. According to Eden's Gate's own teachings, the Collapse would come along long before she'd have a baby.</p><p>John came up the stairs and offered a sipping mug. "Do you like it, my dear?"</p><p>She took the mug and sat at the vanity to mindlessly sip it. "It's certainly something," she offered.</p><p>He stayed in the doorway. "May I come in?"</p><p>"You're asking permission?" She continued sipping. "I didn't realize you did that. You Peggies aren't known for respecting people's personal space."</p><p>"I want this room to be your safe space while we wait for the Collapse. You should be spoiled like Omegas deserve before we return to a more humble lifestyle. I still have to lock you in, Joseph wouldn't forgive me if you escaped, but this room can be just yours. That is, until you're ready to be mates and move into my room."</p><p>Rook didn't bother to correct John and explain he lacked a certain feature for any mating to be permanent. "I don't care, John. Do whatever."</p><p>He took that as permission to enter the room. "I noticed in the bath that your glands are starting to swell. There's a mini fridge with a freezer section and some ice packs if you need it."</p><p>"Thank you," she responded flatly.</p><p>He kissed her forehead. "I need to go do some confessions at my gate. Sister Erin is your guard for the day. Let her know if you need the bathroom and she'll let you out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By her 3rd day at the ranch, Rook developed a fever. John seemed disappointed that she managed to get infected glands before she went into heat but he called Sunny anyway. Apparently the smell of infection bothered even his Beta nose. Still, he sat with her while the nurse cut into the swollen spots in her thighs and neck. Even the regular sweat glands in her armpits ached. The smell and sight of blood-tinged pus made them all retch.  The Project forbade the use of painkillers and antibiotics and she refused Bliss, baring the pain will only John's hand to squeeze.</p><p>John kept his features schooled through the entire ordeal. Once they were alone, he sat near her head and wiped her with a cool cloth. "The price of sin is high. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't on suppressants. Denying who you are is Pride at work."</p><p>"Suppressants can actually prevent this." She turned away from John's attempt at a comforting touch. "I was briefly off meds when I switched from blockers to suppressants. The endo said I needed to experience at least one heat. I ended up hospitalized with impacted glands instead."</p><p>"If Jacob was here, he'd tell me we should put you down."</p><p>Although she hadn't said it out loud, her instincts screamed for Jacob. Stupid imprint, forgetting he wanted her dead. A quick breathless laugh turned into a pained sound as the movement pulled on her incisions. "Yeah, I don't want me in the gene pool either but Joseph has other fucking ideas."</p><p>John pulled the cloth away and grabbed the Bible off the end table. She supposed she ought to be grateful he didn't select the Book of Joseph. "Mind your language, darling. Why don't you rest your voice along with your body?"</p><p>Rook would give John one thing, reading out loud suited him. He read a few chapters somewhere in the New Testament, but the words didn't stick in her mind. She started nodding off and didn't catch the sound or smell of Jacob arriving. They both seemed to think she'd fallen asleep.</p><p>"You shouldn't be spoiling her," Jacob whispered. "She doesn't deserve a nest like this."</p><p>"I'm courting her, brother. There's a difference."</p><p>"Courting her? You're a Beta, John. You're using her to ignore your duties."</p><p>"Joseph wants her alive and converted, Jacob and I want her. It's easy."</p><p>"Can you not smell the Imprint or are you ignoring it?"</p><p>"I enjoy that she smells like you and you never adopted her."</p><p>"I meant to, John. Whether any of us like it or not, she's your niece. Now, get back to work. Joseph ordered me to sit with her today."</p><p>Whatever John meant to say in response was cut off by a surge of Jacob's scent. It broke the composure of her false sleep. She flinched and whimpered.</p><p>John, who must have stood up silently, pushed her back onto the sea of pillows. "Hush, darling. It's just Jacob. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"Don't baby her, John. She's 26." Jacob growled. "Now, go. You have a duty to the Project."</p><p>John left with a kiss on her forehead and unreadable features. Jacob stepped aside, still waiting in the doorway. "You're trouble."</p><p>"Hi, Alpha," she said sarcastically. "Guess you're willing to claim me if it means cockblocking your brother?"</p><p>"Don't call me that again."</p><p>"Why?" She snorted despite the pain. "Because I'm too weak to be a Seed?"</p><p>"No, if I believed that I'd say you couldn't call me Dad. You have the potential to be strong. Alpha's the title you're supposed to give your mate." He leaned in the doorframe. "Are you going to invite me into your den?"</p><p>"Yes?" she said, uncertainly. Him asking sounded off, like he just wanted to come in.</p><p>He came in and positioned John's chair so it faced both her bed and the open door. "I'm only allowing you to call me Dad to keep John out of your pants. You're not strong enough to have a Seed baby."</p><p>"Noted." She took a deep breath and smelled  someone who wasn't a usual guard and was definitely an Alpha downstairs. "Did you bring one of your men with you?"</p><p>"Yes." Jacob cleared his throat. "Joseph insists that you finding a mate is one of the Seals of the Collapse. Luke is one of the only Alphas I can spare for this nonsense. Get used to his scent. He'll be your personal guard once you're up and walking. Can he come up?"</p><p>"Is this some weird traditionalist shit? If I wasn't so sick I'd be tied down. I don't have any say in anything, let alone who visits."</p><p>"Don't let Joseph hear you cuss, sweetheart, but no. I thought maybe you wouldn't want your future husband to see you sick."</p><p>"I really do not give a fuck, <i>Dad</i>," she groaned.</p><p>Jacob stood and called down the stairs. "Ritchins, up here now and take off that balaclava."</p><p>"Yes, sir." The young man that appeared was definitely an Alpha, but a young one. He wore the typical uniform of one of Jacob's hunters,  complete with a bow and quiver resting on his back. He awkwardly held his red balaclava in his hands. He was also one of the only Peggies she'd seen with a clean shaven face.</p><p>"Fuck, is he even of age?"</p><p>"I'm 23, Deputy." He glared. "I mean no offense, sir, but why does she smell like you?"</p><p>"I was married to Melody's mom for about six years." He gave Ritchins a look. “And before you ask, it’s not in the Book of Joseph because I wanted to honor their privacy. You are her personal security detail. Make sure she doesn’t try to escape or get taken back by the resistance."</p><p>“Of course, sir,” he assured.  “But why just me? She caused a lot of trouble before the other Deputy came along. Am I enough?”</p><p>“You’ll have access to John’s men while she’s recovering but the goal is for you two to bond so she doesn’t want to escape, you understand?”</p><p>“Bond, sir? With how many of our people she’s killed? I know she’s an Omega but that doesn’t excuse--”</p><p>“Sins are John’s duty, not yours. She’ll go to John once she’s healed from this infection. Until then, the Father wants her alive and courted.” Jacob clapped Ritchins on the shoulder. "You'll do fine, buddy. Now, take a seat. Get to know her, but don’t cross any lines. I’ll be downstairs."</p><p>Once they were alone, Ritchins casually sat in the chair that John normally sat in. "Just to clarify, I'm not interested in you physically or romantically, but I have my intintics. Is there anything I can do to help you get comfortable?"</p><p>"I'm not interested in you either." She laid back. Even sitting up exhausted her. "I just want to sleep."</p><p>Ritchins stood back up and turned off the lights and closed the curtain. "No problem, Omega. I could use a nap myself. I'm normally on night patrol."</p><p>"If you're okay with sleeping on the floor on that chair, there's extra pillows and blankets in the closet. John gave me too many."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone give me ideas on where to go with this please 🥺.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>